Pearls of Time
by mksanime
Summary: In the midst of her last attempt to finally destroy the sole cause of the war, Sakura decides to use her life as a trump card. Fortunately, fate decides to give her one last journey of her life; a journey through time in an unexpected way.HizasSakuHiashi


_**Mksanime:**_ Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this fic! I was searching for the Hyuuga twins and Sakura, but I found none. I'm sad cause I really do want to read one/or both of them ending up with Sakura. They're too hot for them not to write about.

_**A/N:**_ Crack-verse basically means everything Crackish. The fight between Madara and Sakura is set** POST- Current chapter of MANGA (Ch 461**). Spoilers would probably, most likely be seen here as well. So '**SPOILERS ALERT**!' just to warn you folks, so that you wouldn't get to testy about ruining your non-spoilers streak. Then it deviates from my own little world that I had concocted in my head. It takes place where everyone battles it out, and the only ones left are Sakura and Madara fighting each other.

This is totally **AR (Alternate-reality) & AT (Alternate Timeline) with Crack Pairings. **

**_Summary:_** **[Crack-verse] **In the midst of her last attempt to finally destroy the sole cause of the war, Sakura decides to use her life as a trump card. Fortunately, fate decides to give her one last journey of her life; a journey through time in an unexpected way. There she will grasp the joys and turbulence of her new found life, and found love in the most unexpected ways**. [Hiashi x Sakura x Hizashi] [Hyuuga twins x Sakura] [Minor: Sakura x Others]**

**_Main Pairings:_ Hyuuga Hiashi x Haruno Sakura x Hyuuga Hizashi. **However, this pairings that are set in the category as HiashixSakura doesn't necessarily mean that he's the only one that ends up with her. Well, since there is no Hyuuga twins in the category, i had to choose at least one Hyuuga.

_**Disclaimer: **_I neither created nor own Naruto. _**–Bows-**_

**Pearls of Time.**

.

.

.

000

.

.

"Madara, you bastard!" a pink blur came flying pass the foliages. She twisted her body in reflex in the air and landed not so gracefully on the ground.

Flinching, she looked down towards her right foot and concluded that she definitely broke both her fibula and tibia. Bending down, she winced slightly as she hurriedly tried to set the bones back into place and then mending it back to its original form.

At the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of a myriad of shurinken whizzing towards her and quickly tried to deflect it. Pain filled her body as 5 shurinken pierced through her, and 10 more that grazed her skin. She whizzed out as a few more pierced on her chest and straight to her lungs. Thankfully the wound was shallow as she was able to slow it down by the wind justu that she had barely performed at the last minute.

She tried to deflect more, and realized that most of them were an illusion and silently cursed herself for her lapse of common sense and judgement. She was battling _Uchiha_ Madara, which meant that she was battling with a sharingan holder… a _genjetsu _type blood limit.

Cursing lightly, she limped away from his range and hid behind a massive tree. She knew that he knew where she was at. She just needed a safe place to hide for just a while, even if it was just for a few measly seconds, where she would have time to think without having to be distracted by the shurinken flying towards her being.

She furrowed her brows in deep concentration. It was useless, she figured, since they had been at it for quite a while now. She had greatly miscalculated the fight, since the fight lasted longer than she had expected.

Perhaps, she had underestimated both of his and her own prowesses. She had thought at the beginning of the fight that she would stand no chance against him, and would lose in the matter of minutes. Even so, she also thought that by some mere chance that she could also win against him while they battle it out for a while… she didn't think that they would battle each other for a day and half straight.

She breathed in deeply, and slowly exhaled. She had little or no chakra left in her. It was only good for once more jutsu; one more justu that would not be enough to kill anyone.

She had known, even with her hopes up that she was going to die. But the fact that she did not want to die made it more complicated. Perhaps, she feared death. Or what lied behind it.

Either way, she was not yet ready to die nor was she yet ready to give up. If she were to die, she would go out with a bang. She would die till her last life force left her body with purpose… her choosing to do so.

So with no choice left, it was either to kill or be killed, she drew in the last of her chakra reserves and tapped into her life force and combined it together to perform one last jutsu.

On the other side, Madara frowned towards his opponent. He had greatly underestimated her and now his time was being wasted from this pointless fight. Thinking it over, he decided to end this battle once and for all.

Hands flew in the speed of light as they both bit their thumbs and performed each of their own specific hand signs to carry out the justu that they wanted.

What both of them didn't expect was for both of the jutsu to counter act each other.

Madara, with quick reflex and still equip with a few more chakra in him was barely able to transport himself out of the area. Sakura, on the other hand, fell forward right away –due to chakra exhaustion- and had no time to escape the blast of the jutsu counter-acting each other.

She felt her life essence slowly seeped away from her body, as her emerald eyes blink hazily for one last time, before a bright light engulfed her surroundings and then faded into darkness.

.

.

000

.

.

She groaned out loud, as she slowly rolled to her side. Little prickle and stabbing pain filled through out her entire being. Her chest hurt every time she tried to breathe, and her head felt like it was going to explode any minute.

"W-Wha-" she croaked. Finally realizing how parched she was by the dryness of her throat as she struggled to speak, "W-Water."

She heaved out and coughed.

She tilted her head upwards and wearily glanced around her surroundings, and found herself in the midst of the forest. It was odd. She was sure that most of the trees we're knocked down, and the rocks and other plants were charred by the continuous different types of jutsu that she and her opponent had thrown at each other. If not, then the whole forest would also be barren from the two justu that counter acted each other.

She flinched, and let out a muffled groan as she slowly tried to sit up.

She briskly closed her eyes trying to block out the pain that radiated off her body. She tried on concentrating on other things, figuring that it might work as a buffer to ease out the pain that she was feeling, and thought about her current location.

This time instead of glancing around the area, she took her time to peruse around her surroundings. She inspected and concluded that she had absolutely no idea where she was at. The only logical conclusion that could surmise was that she was blown off to another area due to the unbalance justu that counter acted each other.

She glanced down towards her body, and was surprise that it was still intact. She was also astonished at the sudden rejuvenation that her body was currently undergoing. Wounds we're closing in and the bones were mended back into place. Why? How? She sure as damn well also needed to know. It left her mind boggled, and her eyes to glaze over in wonder.

Shaking her head, she tried to test out a theory that she suddenly thought and took a kunai beside her and drew a line on her hand to make a wound. The funny thing was… is that it didn't heal at all!

Well, the theory of her becoming superwoman from the side-effects of the two justu flew out of the window, or trees.

She heaved out an irritated sigh and tore a piece of cloth from her ripped shirt. She then covered her wound with the said cloth. She would have healed it, except for the fact that she was still exhausted from the chakra depletion from the fig- _Wait a minute! _Her mind went over time as she tried to remember the fight and how she used all of her Chakra and life force- _I should be dead! _

Her brows furrowed deep between the crevices of her face, and tried, _tried _really hard to figure out how she was still alive! Of all the miraculous things that had happened in her life- well this sure beat them all!

_Well there's no use pondering over things right about now,_ she thought, finally feeling how desiccated of her throat had become.

Her first priority was to find a stream, river or any body of water for her to gorge on. Her second one was that she was suppose to heal her wounds, but since it was all healed on its own… well there was nothing much she could do about it- except maybe ponder about it later when she finally found herself a nice inn or a place to stay at for a while.

So her second priority became of finding out where she was at, and then from there she would go back to Konoha- or what was left of it.

Her third one… well, she would think about it later.

With exhaustion trying to drag her back down on the ground, she heaved herself up with all her might and walked sluggishly to look for any water source for her to drown on. She really was that parched.

.

.

000

.

.

Water dripped down all around her, as she wearily walked towards the ending of the forest. She twisted the hem of her shirt once more to dry out the excess water that still clung to it. She literally had dived down the river that she had found, and gulped down the water that flown inside her mouth.

Parched, would be an understatement. She was dying of dehydration!

The sun had begun to set, and the hues in the sky change into a warm colour that was of autumn. Later on, she had found herself walking and walking, until the forest had ended. Finally recognizing the place, with little resemblance that she could manage to at least see, she postulated that she was in the border between Leaf and Rain.

Nice, she literally went the wrong way. The sarcasm was not lost in her little brain, as her inner self chastised her. At least, within her direct vision, she found a nice town that situated between the two borders. She would, for now, stay and rest for the eve until the morrow came.

Limping all the way to the town, she gazed around with calculating eyes and slightly frowned. That was odd; really, really odd… now that she had thought about it.

Why was there a town here in the first place? A village would have been more understandable, more plausible. The town looked untouched, like they had never undergone the perils of war; the war between Rain and Konoha... no- not just Rain and Konoha but all the countries that surrounded it; the war between all the hidden villages.

She was sure that the fight had gone throughout the land, and no town as big as this would have been untouched, unnoticed and most of all be so jubilant and happy. The air was neither gloomy nor sorrowful, but excreted a presence of jolliness and jauntiness.

The townsfolk emanated a sense of joviality and merriment that in itself brought the town's uniqueness on its own. She had traveled everywhere, as being a train medic-nin and ninja had required her to do so, and she knew that it was hard to find that exact same joyfulness in other towns that this one had, especially now when everyone was under the catastrophe of war. Yet, the calamity was lost within this town that she had stumbled upon, and found herself purchasing a plain white dress with little money she had.

She stood, once more, behind the forest to burn her tattered clothes and destroyed any traces of her being there.

She looked around for somewhere to dine in, and found herself inside a small food stand, much like Ichiraku, and ordered herself some beef ramen.

Two Konoha ninja entered after her, and sat at the two remaining seat beside her.

She lowered her head in the guise of blowing her soup, as she peered closely at their faces, and then back down towards her food. She broke her chopsticks with a small 'itadakimasu' and without a breathed of sound, listened to what they had to say.

It would have been easy to just say 'Hi!' to them, and introduced herself as a fellow leaf-nin, but she figured that she would remain caution at this time and see if both of them we're traitors or not. It certainly wasn't the first time that Konoha was being betrayed, Kabuto could attest to that if he were still alive.

It was also odd that neither ninja recognize her nor she to them. She was pretty sure that she had looked through every shinobi and civilian files in Konoha, while she was arranging and scheduling each of their yearly body examination. Since, after all, she was and is the head medic-nin of Konoha. She was not the type of person to forget easily, and was proud of the fact that she had a photogenic memory ever since she was but a babe. So for her to forget the two ninja that was beside her was such a feat to her proud brain.

She was also left wondering on how both of them could not recognize her, since she was after all the Godaime Hokage's apprentice.

Thoughts aside, she strived hard to listen to their soft spoken voice and idle conversation. Most of it, if there we're much, we're inane drawl. There were no hidden messages as both conversed, she found, and there were certainly no subtlety in their movements. Quite a contradictory, if she says so herself, more so confusing if anything.

She shook her head, she really was not cut out for any reconnaissance mission since she had no patience whatsoever in her bone. She pushed her empty bowl aside, and turned to face the two shinobi.

"Gentlemen, are you perhaps from Konohagakure?" Necessities aside, she figured direct questioning or interrogation was more her forte.

"Are both of you a shinobi from the hidden leaf?"

Both shinobi was caught off guard, as they both looked up and faced towards her.

"Y-Yes, we are." One of them with brown haired spoke in surprise. The other one with green hair casted her a calculating look.

"Why do you ask?" She did not know who spoke, but she did realize that one of them or both were suspicious of her. That was not good.

Deciding to switch tactic, she mentally slapped her brain for such bluntness, and decided to play the damsel in distress mode.

"I apologize for being rude and blunt," she bowed deeply in apology.

"My name is Haruno Sakura," she paused and waited for their reaction. However, when none came, which left her completely bewildered but decided to quickly mask it with an air of meekness, she then continued, "Would it be possible if I can travel with you back to Konoha?"

One of the shinobi rose their brow, "Why are you heading to Konoha, missus?"

"My family is from there. They are from a civilian family, and I have longed since seen them. I am afraid that I do not know the current state Konoha is right now, and would be glad if I could travel with you shinobi-san." She did not know why she had lied, but felt compelled to do so. Truthfully, she did not know if her parents had survived the war.

Well, whether or not the two shinobi was going to accept her request was of no use to her. She figured that by asking that kind of open question, their answer would at least let her know that Konoha still stood. After all, she was not sure how many days, weeks, months or even years since she was gone.

"I'm afraid that you would slow us down, but since you ask nicely and the fact that we have finished this mission two days early, sure." The brown haired one winked at her.

She tiredly smiled in response.

"However missus, we need to see if your story is legit. After all, we don't want any complications that would happen if we we're to bring you to Konoha. Do you have a passport, I.D. or any type of certification to let us know who you are?"

"I'm afraid that before I met you both I had been robbed of my belongings. All I have left is the clothes on my being. Is there anyway to ensure of my good intentions to you both?"

Both of them frowned, and one scratched his cheek.

"I'm afraid it would not be that easy for us to bring you. There's a lot of risk for us to take, which mostly likely might impact our lives or our village," the one scratching his cheek spoke, unsure if he should be telling her this or not.

Sakura sighed sadly, her lips formed into a small pout towards them, "is that so?"

The other, with brown hair, slapped his friend's back in good humour, "He's just kidding with you missus! We'll take you to Konoha!"

The green haired one discretely glared at his partner, which did not go unnoticed by Sakura.

She gave them her sweetest smile and bowed and thanked them in appreciation.

"Oh-no! None of that missus!" The brown haired man waved his hands frantically, his flustered face was beat read with embarrassment.

She dimply smiled at them once more.

She was not sure if revealing her identity to them of her being a Konoha-nin was such a good idea anymore. She was still not sure if they were to be trusted, but at least her playing as a civilian role gave her the advantage to see if both of them were what they seem to be.

This time, she would do all she can to prevent war from happening once more. Even if it meant by eliminating this two Konoha-nin that she would be traveling with.

One small step out of place, and _poof _their life would go.

_Poof _their life would go.

_Poof._

_. . . Poof . . ._

.

.

000

.

.

.

_**Mksanime: **_Believe it or not, I am actually working on 7 – yes that's right, SEVEN! - different fanfics at the same time! **Make Me Forget- chapter 4** would be one of them, and the other one would be the **KankSaku **that I told you about before that I was suppose to put up. The reason why I didn't post the **KankSaku** up was because I can't seem to get the plot I wanted right. The characters seem to have a mind of their own and refused (refused!) to do what I say they do!

The KankuroxSakura fic is called **"An Act of Masculinity: Makeup".** It centers on both Kankuro and Sakura as a child, and how they first met. And why Kankuro wears that mask paint. Hope you guys check it out… that, as well as my other fics.

On a side note, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. I apologize for any grammar, spelling and punctuation errors. I dislike proofreading and found myself lazy to do so.

Reviews are greatly appreciated (along with your opinion). XD

Toodles for now,

XOXO

~Mksanime =)


End file.
